Those Stars
by MagicTricker21W01
Summary: The gang is bored so Emmy -being the awesome girl she is- calls up her friend and they agree to vacation at her house. After getting to Emmy's friend's house, Clive finds a huge white house with robots working. Nobody passes by the white house at the end of the street. But then Clive finds a girl lonely and locked up looking out the window. Little did he know what she might be...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I should actually be working on my other stories but I can't get this out of my head! ALSO I have to do a dare but I think it's a good one…..maybe. The dare is from my brother and he likes to listen to music while reading and so… it's (probably) okay if you don't do this but I think it's nice! Once you see this (~*~*~*~) I would like you dear reader to play the song "Dearly Beloved" from the game "Kingdom Hearts" or if you want "Time Travel" from Professor Layton game I WILL NOT SAY ( .ha.). So that's all, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this fabulous game or the songs. Sadly. **

**THOSE STARS**

**~CLIVE~**

"Professor, I'm bored." Luke said for the tenth time. I sighed, everyone was bored. Not even a puzzle can help with the boredom of Hershel. "Hey everyone! What have you been doing while I went to the grocery?" Emmy asked with bags around her arms. Everybody except Emmy groaned. "Bored." Flora said in a lazy way. "I know!" Emmy exclaimed. All of us immediately stood up and looked at Emmy expectantly. "How about a vacation back at my friend's lot?" she asked. "Why not?" Hershel said. So, everyone began packing and stuff. "I'll just call her. I want to see the Layton mobile filled with bags for a two week vacation. CLEAR!?" Emmy asked. "YES!" All of us responded. "_Finally!" _I thought, "Hey Emmy, where is your friend's lot?" I asked. "All the way to the country side. A little road trip wouldn't hurt." Emmy said. I walked in my room and grabbed my suitcase and got some clothes good enough for two weeks and folded them neatly in the suitcase. Some other necessary things, my new laptop and its charger and my diary and its pen. I checked if my Swiss knife is in my pocket. Why I have a knife in my pocket? To be careful; duh! I then locked it and carried it. I walked over to the Layton mobile and placed my suitcase with the others. "Everybody ready?" Hershel asked. There were several chorus of "yes" and "yup". "Alright, everybody go in." Hershel said. So we all went in and off we go.

"Are we there yet?" Luke asked for the twentieth time. "There. Okay, were here." Emmy announced. It was like a village, it probably is. "Valley Village. Lot 21 B Hershel, not 20." Emmy scolded. Hershel huffed and drive to the correct place. There, a girl about the same age as Emmy was standing at the door of the lot. "Drew!" Emmy got out of the car and hugged her best friend. "Emmy! I thought I would never see you." Drew exclaimed. Emmy looked back at the lot that was nearly the size of a mansion. "You actually designed it the same when we were kids?" Emmy asked shocked. Drew laughed, "I promised didn't I?" She asked. Emmy smiled at her best friend. "Drew, this is Luke, Hershel, Flora and Clive. Everyone, this is my best friend Drew; Drew Stanley." Emmy said. "Hello!" Drew greeted. "Hello." Luke said. "You all have a room for yourself, on the second floor. Here are your room keys." Drew said while giving out keys. I grabbed my suitcase and went in. The house was HUGE! Not like castle huge but close to the size of a mansion huge. I went up to the second floor and looked for the door with the number 15.

When I went in, a queen sized bed was there with a desk, wardrobe, mirror, a door which I assume is the bathroom. There was a small sized chandelier out of crystals. I got my suitcase out and placed my clothes in the wardrobe. Then, I placed my laptop and the charger on the desk and left my diary in the suitcase and hide it under the bed. By the time we all finished unpacking and exploring the house it was dinner time.

We all entered a room that was huge with a long table and twelve plates on each side and one at the top and bottom part of the table. We all sat down and ate our served food. To be honest, the chef is amazing! "Now, I have one rule and one rule alone for all of you." Emmy said. "I'm listening." Luke replied. "No. Puzzles." She demanded. Hershel nearly fainted, "N-no p-pu-puzzles? W-why?" he asked while stammering. "Because every single day you have to ask puzzles and expect one of us to solve. _Now_, we are here for a vacation. A nice lovely break, and you will ruin it by giving us brain splitting puzzles." Emmy explained. "I feel bad for you." Drew said. "You have no idea." Emmy replied with sarcasm. So after that, the others began chatting stuff I wasn't really interested. I looked out the window and there at the end of the road on this street was a gigantic white house. A black gate surrounded around the mansion and they were tall. I'm talking about 15 foot tall gate polls. And an even more surprise, there were ROBOTS! Nope, not humans, robots doing different chores and such. The mansion had three floors, four windows on the second and third floor. Then, I saw a girl at the third floor on the right most window looking out. Her hand was holding the curtains so she could see and there I saw the oddest bracelet I have seen. It was metal with a light shining green and it looked like it fitted her perfectly. She had long black hair that probably reached until her elbows. Her eyes then fell upon mine and I swear I was drawn into the colour of her eyes. Believe it or not but her eyes looked GREEN! Either that or I'm just imagining it. I looked at her and smiled, she seemed shock but quickly recovered and smiled back while giving a friendly wave. Then, she covered her window with the curtain leaving me sad. I want to know her. She seemed lonely with lots of robots working. Did she have a family? Did she have friends? Why are there no humans working? I wonder if I could ever meet her in person. "What are you looking at Clive?" Luke asked. "Drew, who lives in that white house filled with robots and a girl?" I asked. Drew's smiled seemed to fade, "Oh, I don't know. None of the villagers do. Believe me, I walked up to the gates and asked the robots themselves about the girl but all they say is "What girl? Are you okay ma'am?" and then the conversation ended. The other adults in this village think the girl is just a ghost." Drew said. "You saw the girl at the top right window right?" Drew asked. I nodded. "Yeah, they think she is a ghost. She never left her mansion. She can either be seen by that window or the garden behind the mansion." Drew explained. I nodded, "Well, thank you for dinner. I will be in my room." I announced and ran to my room and locked the door. I grabbed my computer and began research. To my avail; nothing. So I did what I love to do; hack. I know, hacking is bad but in this case, I really wanted to know her. She looked so lonely and innocent and she looks locked up in there. They way at how she looked at the street was one of the saddest things I've ever seen. I walked over to my window and looked at the sky. I took my little device I've had ever since I was little. It can scan and show all the stars, constellation and planets that may appear as stars. Then, I remembered what Drew said about the girl.

"_Yeah, they think she is a ghost. She never left her mansion. She can either be seen by that window or the garden behind the mansion."_

"A garden behind the mansion eh? Might have some night walks tonight." I said as I grabbed my flashlight, my special device and my Swiss knife was in my pocket/hand and left the house and walked over to the mansion around the back.

I soon saw the garden still locked within gates. "_Seriously?" _I thought. Once I got close, I saw her. Sitting on a bench that is mostly surrounded with white flowers that seem to glow in the moonlight. She wore a white strapless dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with a brown thin belt hanging loosely around her waist. She had a flashlight beside her too. All in all, she looked pretty….wait _what? _Whatever, I took a deep breath and walked towards the gate and flashed my flashlight just below her. She took notice of this and was shocked when she seen me. She immediately grabbed her flashlight and was about leave, "Hey!" I called out. She turned and looked at me, "W-what?" she stammered. I smiled, "My name is Clive; Clive Dove. We saw each other by the windows remember?" I ask. She nodded, "I never forget a face." She said. She sat down just near the gate while I did the same. She looked up at the sky and smiled, "Jupiter is shining brightly tonight." She muttered. I looked at her confused, "How do you know that was Jupiter?" I ask. "I just can. Ever since I was little, I would sneak out here when my parents were sleeping at looked at the stars and memorized ever single constellation and where each planet was at each time respectively." She explained. I smirked, "Oh yeah, where's Neptune then?" I asked. She closed her eyes and pointed at the sky. "There." She said. I brought out my special astronomy device and pointed it where she pointed, there it flashed the word and the picture of Neptune. My jaw dropped, "Your right." I confirmed. She opened her eyes and looked at the device. "Cool device. What's it called? "She asked. "It doesn't have a name." I said sadly. "How about you call it…Night Finder?" she suggested. "Night Finder." I echoed. "Good name." Then, we heard a robot walking around the front yard. "I better go. See you tomorrow night then?" she asked. I nodded and stood up and shook hands with her. "I promise." I said. She smiled, "My name is Clara; Clara Jackson." She said.

**BAM! Okay, that's as far as I go. Tell me what you think and if you did read the last bit with the song PLEASE tell me if it matches well and if not I'M SORRY! Reviews are wonderful! Flames go to my marshmallows! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN! Another chapter because why not!**

**Afiction- Because I was bored and my brother dared me to do it. Yes, I did post a status of me seeing Jupiter because I WAS INSPIRED BY STARS! Literally. No kidding Sherlock, no kidding. The cover? Um…okay. (?)**

**DISCLAIMER- NOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEE.**

**THOSE STARS**

**CHAPTER II**

**~CLIVE~**

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

"Ugh…." I groaned. "Shut it." I mumbled.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_CRASH!_

"Yey…no more alarm clock…" I muttered. I got out of bed and picked up the alarm clock that I threw which was across the room. I walked back to the side table and placed it on top. "Sorry alarm clock." I said. I looked at my table which had my flashlight and my Night Finder. Then, memories from last night came to me. "Clara Jackson." I muttered. I ran to my desk and sat down while opening my computer at the same time. I then searched for any history under the name 'Clara Jackson'.

_Searching…Searching…Searching…_

I groaned, "Why must the internet be this stupid? Of course I know your searching! It's not like I forget things every five seconds." I ranted on and on about how idiotic about the internet is. Then, the screen changed and it showed a sentence I never thought it would show.

_There are no results under the name "Clara Jackson"._

It's the next one that made me laugh though,

_Did you mean "Michael Jackson"?_

I fell of my chair laughing until I heard a knock on my door, "Clive? Are you okay in there?" Luke asked. I stopped laughing and shut my computer down, "Yeah, I'm fine." I shouted back. "Oh okay. Breakfast is ready by the way!" Luke said and I listen to his footsteps sounding farther and farther away. I looked out my window and looked at the white mansion. There she was; Clara.

Her curtain was tied and I could see her stretch and yawn. She looked out the window and spotted me, she gave a bright smile and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I changed my pyjamas to my regular get up and placed my Swiss knife in my pocket and got out of my room to the dining table. Breakfast was toast and eggs. "Clive, where did you run off last night?" Emmy asked. I smiled as I remembered last night's adventure, "I went to the garden of the white house and made a friend." I said.

Drew looked at me shocked, "You met the girl? Usually, she would run away from strangers." She said. "Well at first she did but I stopped her and soon we became friends." I said. "What's her name then?" Hershel asked. "Clara Jackson." I answered. "I tried searching the net under her name but all I got was 'Michael Jackson'." I said and soon we all laughed. After breakfast, I decided to take a bath to clear my thoughts. After the bath, I dressed up and looked around my room bred once again. I looked out the window and saw Clara bored as well. She looked out and saw me and smiled.

She then began getting a notebook and a pencil and began to do something. Then she showed me her notebook. "_Let's meet at the garden. You look bored like me." _It read. I smiled and gave a thumbs up. She smiled and closed her curtains again. I checked if my Swiss knife was in my pocket along with my keys and walked out the door excited.

"Hey, you're here!" Clara exclaimed. I grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied. She opened the gate slowly and I entered. We both sat on the bench that was the center of her garden. To be honest, her garden looks really pretty. She smiled, "Are you new here around these parts?" she asked. "Yeah, just here for a vacation." I said. "For how long?" she asked. "Well, for two weeks." I said. "Oh…okay." She said.

"Why are there robots working in your mansion? Are your parents in there?" I asked. Clara's face fell dark which looked scary as HELL! "Because they are created by me. No, my parents are dead and they left a painful gift to me." She replied darkly.

I looked at her and I realized she reminds me of, well, me. "What kind of gift?" I asked. She gestured to the odd bracelet, "This bracelet will glow red and kill me if I get one feet away from the gates. That's why I stayed indoors. I was afraid of dying like my parents." She said.

I frowned, her parents went through the same thing and now she has to endure it too. "Is there anyway to remove it?" I asked. She looked at me straight in the eyes, "If there was a way, I wouldn't have this right now. I would play like all the other kids on the street. I would go to school and finish my education I never got. I would bring revenge for the death of my parents but no. This fear is stopping me to do so. I could also do another way but that would also bring fear to the next person." She explained.

"_That's kind of her." _I thought, _"She would continue living so no one would have to feel the same way as her."_. "Has anyone went in your house?" I asked. "No, only the mean people that come every month and test me." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "If my parents were never selfish enough to receive immortality, I would be free from the mean people. My mom and dad wanted to live forever so that they can care for me forever.

They love each other so much, I accept that. But loving each other so much to be immortal and to be locked up in a mansion, no. That's too far. They wanted freedom so they walked out two feet away from the house and died from electrocution. See? I'm afraid to go out and love because if I do, that person will get injected with a special bacteria to make humans immortal and stay in a mansion." She sighed and continued.

"The Government did this to my parents. But now that they died, they carried on to me. I was six years old when my parents wanted died and I was told as a very smart girl. I could beat ten professors in a battle of knowledge. I created my first robot at the age of five and hid it at the basement which is now my secret lab. I to test and such, and check the life span of my robots. The only family I have are the robots. They may be made out of metal but they have emotion too. But now, I have the robots and _you _as part of my family." She looked at me and smiled. "You don't need blood related people to be part of your family. They could probably be your friends or your teacher or maybe something entirely different. They could be stuff toys or pets.

Or something completely out of reach like the stars and planets. Or maybe someone you consider as family but they don't realize at all. See? You don't need to be special or unique or popular. All you need to do is love and care for the little things in life that may very be a big difference." She said. I was so caught in her words. "You know about me then." I said. She nodded, "Though, I admire your contraption. Amazing! I wouldn't be able to think of that." She commented on and on about how cool my project was which made me blush redder and redder. "T-Thanks. Most people would look at me in disgust." I said. She looked at me with worry, "Thank you." I said. Tears began coming out, "Thank you for feeling my pain." I said again. She hugged me, "Thank you as well for noticing me." She said.

"People here think I'm a ghost for years and you noticed me, thank you." She said. I felt some tears fall on my suit. After crying we stopped and we talked about how mean people could be. "Hey, would you like to come in my lab someday?" she asked. "Really?" I asked. She smiled, "Why not." She said. Soon, it was lunch time. "Look I have to go." I said I stood up but felt a hand my on shoulder. Clara was standing up while holding some sort of device that looked like a phone. "I made two of these, one for me, one for you. You could contact me at any time at all and you could connect it to the computer.

Also, I know you want to know more about me so I put some information in there as well. You could look at it in your computer." She explained. I smiled and took the one she was giving me. "Thanks. Call you later?" I asked as I was by the gate. She smiled, "Anytime. Bye!" she said. And so, I walked back to the house excited for some info.

**That is all. Thanks for reading, next chapter may have some references about a certain British show. Hehehe…**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ Here is another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating much; it's just that my mom needed the computer to work. Anyway, I'm in such a good mood that I'm doing…..You'll find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm don't. Nuh uh. If I did….let's just the say the game would probably be the worst game in gaming history.**

**THOSE STARS**

**CHAPTER III**

**~CLARA~**

"_GO AWAY!" I shouted holding my sword out. "Sweetie? W-Where did you get that?" mom asked._

_Tears began forming and falling on the blood stained floor._

"_Go away! I don't want to be their stupid test subject!" I shouted once more. "Mrs. Jackson, it's time." The man beside mom said. "But….Oh alright." Mom said in a defeated tone._

_Soon, my room was swarmed in men with guns._

_I held my sword tightly until my knuckles turned white._

_That's when I realised something wrong._

_The man beside mom had a dagger and aimed in at my mom's throat from behind._

"_MOM!"_

_SPLAT!_

"_Clara…I'm sorry…I love…you…." Then my mom fell on the floor bleeding._

_I looked at the people in my room and there was only one thought in my mind._

_Revenge…..or should I say….Justice._

_I slashed and hacked at every person with a gun and killed everyone that was working for the man that killed my mom. Once the last man was dead, I looked around me shocked. I dropped my sword in fear and fell to my knees. I looked around my blood tainted room._

"_What have I done?" I asked out loud._

I woke up startled at my dream. Or rather, that memory.

Yes, I am a murderer. I killed fifteen soldiers and one governor with my sword. I also killed….my parents by not being strong enough for them and listening to them. Now they are killed by orders of the government. I deserved to be ignored by the people in this village. I deserve to rot in this mansion. I deserve to be killed, to be in jail, to never be alive. Yet there is someone out there. Just like me. Who wished the same thing.

I got out of bed and looked out my window. There he was, smiling at me. I smiled and wave back at Clive. I got out the special device I gave him and typed a message on it. _"At lunch, let's meet up at my garden. Then at night, let's check out my lab."_I typed and sent it. Clive got his device and read it; he then looked back at me with a thumbs up. I smiled and set down my device on my table side. I put on a white robe and tied it around me.

I walked down to the dining hall for some breakfast. "Morning Eleanor." I greeted my robot who was dusting a painting. "Morning Clara." Eleanor greeted back. "Hi Steve." I greeted again. "Good day Clara!" Steve said while rushing back to clean the windows. It was cleaning day. My family's favourite day. Or should I say, my _robots _favourite day.

I sat down on the table while one of my robots gave me my breakfast. "Thanks Michael." I said. "You're welcome Clara." Michael said and went back to the kitchen. Today's breakfast is scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice. I ate quietly and after eating, I went to my bathroom and took a bath.

I changed my clothes, from question mark pyjamas to a teal coloured skirt and a plain white blouse and my brown belt hanging loosely around my waist with a heart-shaped pendant around my neck with a silver chain. It was still nine o'clock. Three hours more before Clive comes over. I ran to my closet and got out my lab coat and put it on with my pin on my pocket. I went to the elevator and pressed the lower floor. My laboratory.

I walked out of the elevator and walked towards the scanner. The scanner scanned my eyes and opened the metal door. I checked on the life spans of my robots; still high. I then checked the force field around my house. Still strong as ever. I sighed and rubbed my Escape Detector on my arm.

At first, I thought it was a gift from them. Until I learned and sometimes I wish I forgot I did, I found out it was a curse. One feet away from this mansion will make my bracelet red and kill me. I went back up to my room, grabbed my sketchbook and began to draw.

"_Clara, that drawing is lovely!" mom exclaimed._

_I drew a moon and the constellations on the top with the sea underneath it, as if the sea is trying to reach for it._

"_Thanks! It was hard work, but I did it." I said with a smile. "That is very good of you Clara dear. Now, have you finished your science project?" dad asked. My smile immediately vanished into a frown. "Honey! Our daughter needs some rest! She is very good in that particular subject, now let her have a rest!" mom scolded_

_I smiled a little, "its okay mom. Yes dad, I finished my project about two days ago." I said. Dad beamed a smile, "That's my little girl." He said. "Clara would you like us to frame it for you?" mom asked. My eyes widened in excitement, "Really? I would love that!" I exclaimed. "Sure! Her drawing is rather lovely indeed." Dad said. _

_And so, my drawing was hung in our great hall of our family tree. The drawing remained there for a very long time and when visitors pass by; they would see the drawing I did._

I walked by the Great Hall and found my drawing at the end of it. The label there said "Clara Jackson's artwork. Sea breeze and moonshine.". I named it that, since I just _loved _twilight. **(Not the movie, nor the book. The time twilight.) **I loved it since it matched with the other constellations in the sky.

I continued walking until I reached the dining hall. For my lunch, I had fish and chips with buttered toast and some water. After eating I ran to my room and checked my device and looked out the window. There, I saw him smiling at me. Then, he sent me a message through my device. "_Can I come over now? I'm really excited!" _he sent. I smiled, "_Sure, meet me at my garden."_ I replied and took off my lab coat and sneaked outside to my garden.

I sat at the bench and waited for my best friend to come over. Soon, he was beside me, laughing at a corny joke I made to lift up his spirits after accidentally mentioning his parents. "My golly that was ridiculous!" he gasped out. We then continued talking, just enjoying each other's presence and understanding.

We talked and talked what seemed like minutes but were actually hours that we didn't realise the sun going down. Clive stood up abruptly and sighed, "I have to go back for dinner. But I will come back to see your laboratory." He said with a grin. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. See you later." I said after closing the gate behind him. I walked inside and ate my dinner, excited for Clive coming to visit.

I went in my room and changed my clothes. I wore a white dress that turns blue at the bottom and a gold chain around my waist and some brown boots. I also made sure I had my lab coat on with my pin and another lab coat with a new pin for Clive. I went out of my room with a smile on my face and ran back to the garden at sat there patiently, waiting for him.

After a few minutes, Clive comes running in and I opened the gate for him. "Ready to see my lab?" I asked. Clive smiled and nodded, "Yes." He replied. We walked inside and I lead him inside. I smirked when I heard Clive gasp at the inside of my mansion. "Hello Clara! Hello Sir!" Stephaney greeted. Clive looked a little freaked out by a robot greeting him, "Hello Stephaney. This is Clive. We will be at my laboratory okay?" I asked. Stephaney nodded and flew away. "That was weird." Clive said. I laughed a little, "You'll get used to it." I said.

We went in the elevator and I pressed the floor button. I then put on my lab coat and gave Clive his lab coat as well. "You'll need it to get inside. If your lab coat doesn't have your pin, the lasers will kill you instantly. Just remember that when going inside my laboratory." I reminded him. He gulped and put the lab coat on with the pin. I turned back to look at him, "A scanner will scan your eyes." I said. I went first and the door opened and closed as soon as I went through. I waited for the door to open again and it did.

Clive looked around my laboratory wide eyed. "This place is probably as big as my…_project_." He said. I smiled sadly at him, "You still having nightmares of bad things you did?" I asked. He nodded looked down. "I'm the same too." I said. Clive looked back up at me in surprise, "You? Really? I'm sorry; I find that hard to believe. You're so kind and friendly and caring that I find it hard to see you do something evil." He said. I smiled, "Well, I did it. For justice." I said and looked away.

After a few silent minutes, Clive coughed and I looked back at him. "Can you show me around? Do you have any projects lately?" he asked. I smiled, "I have tons." I said. And so, we both worked on my latest project. It was a sniper gun with a scope that can see through walls and objects with bullets that can go through walls and other objects.

Once it was break, we went to my resting room (which is still attached to my lab) and drank coffee and chat about our progress and sometimes go off topic. We would work, rest then work again then rest and repeat and repeat until we realise it was one AM in the morning. We we're in the resting room just lying down on the couch back to back.

"You have a lot of hobbies." I said. Clive laughed a little, "Well, my favourite one is to solve puzzles." He said. "What about you?" He asked. "Well, I like to work on scientific stuff, draw, create stuff, stargaze and sometimes sing." I said. "You sing?" he asked. I smiled, "Yeah, it reminds me of the good in the world." I said. "Can I hear you sing?" he asked.

I smiled and began singing the song "I'm dreaming of home" and after I finished, Clive was quiet. After five minutes, Clive was still quiet making me slightly worried. "Clive?" I shook a little. Then, I heard a soft snore and tried hard not to laugh.

I got off the couch and pressed a secret button, making the couch into a bed. I fixed *cough cough* more like tried *cough cough* the sitting position of Clive into a sleeping position. Now, I'm going to be honest at this point but Clive looks so CUTE when he sleeps. No joke. I was about to get off the bed until I felt a hand on mine and looked back to see Clive's hand pulling me to join with him. My face heated up and I was debating either to give him another pillow or let him cuddle me like a teddy bear.

Then, I decided to join him and his arm went over me, hugging me. I tried very _very _hard not to think of him cuddling me but soon, I went to dreamland of me playing by an open field with Clive.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I made that a longer chapter for you! I know it looks a little rushed but hey, you got a chapter right? Anyway, I just thought it would be good to end over there because I have a plan and I like it. Hehehehe….**

**~MagicTricker21W01**

**P.S. Sometimes, my plan goes wrong but you'll never know! *grins like a madman***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! *doges flying chair* **

**I know I haven't been updating much and all because I have been trying to catch up with my brothers because I only get to see them twice of if I'm lucky, thrice a year so right now, I am doing everything I can to catch up with them. Skateboard with them (well, I have a penny board. They have skateboards.), play games with them (Grudge was not a good idea to play at midnight with three brothers. I learned that the hard way.), and all that jazz. Anyway, sorry for not updating a lot. So, I'm going to make this chapter longer for you.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: A little singing won't hurt, right? Right. English lyrics will be below but if you know the song by reading the romanji…OMG IM A FAN TOO! XD  
Guide:  
**_Clive singing_

**Clara singing**

**_Clara and Clive singing_**

**DISCLAIMER- Me don't own dis FANTASTIC game. Oh, and I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**THOSE STARS**

**CHAPTER IV**

**~CLIVE~**

I woke next to Clara—wait what? I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I even pinched myself hard. Nope, I'm not dreaming. So why am I lying down with Clara who is currently being hugged by me like a teddy bear. I removed my arm from her and stood up. I looked at Clara and noticed how disturbed she is in sleeping. I feel bad for her; I use to be that way too. I looked around and found a clock saying it was 7 AM. Wow. Wait, that means I slept in Clara's house!? Oh dang.

I looked around the laboratory. Looking at the work we did last night. I then heard someone groaning up; Clara. I looked back at the bed/couch and saw her yawning. I smiled, "Morning sleepy." I said. Clara looked at me and smiled, "Good morning handsome." She said without noticing her last word. Her eyes widened and she blushed a little. I blushed a little too at her comment.

I cleared my throat and looked back at her. "I guess I slept here unexpectedly." I said. Clara laughed a little, "Right after me singing." She said. I nodded and laughed along with her. "Your voice is amazing. Why do you hide it?" I asked.

Clara smiled then blushed, "Well. When I was little, my parents wanted me to be a scientist and all that. But behind my father's back, my mom and I go to a room, lock the door and listens to me singing. She wanted me to follow my dreams but I told her I would do anything to make her and dad pleased. So I guess it was a secret talent." She said.

"Any other secret talents?" I asked teasingly. Clara laughed but seemed to stop and ponder about it. "I play my two guitars and my two pianos and a violin. One acoustic guitar and one electric guitar. One grand piano and one keyboard. I guess half of me is scientific and half of me is musical. I can't help it." She said while making that lopsided grin I liked.

"You play the electric guitar!?" I asked astonished. She nodded, "But I stopped playing my electric guitar and keyboard after my little…uh…_incident_." She said. I frowned but nodded. Not pushing for more. "But do you still remember how?" I asked. She nodded then smiled, "Ever heard of Vocaloid?" she asked.

"That was amazing!" I said. Clara brought me to the music room and showed me what Vocaloid is. Their songs are amazing. She even played "Cantarella" on her electrical guitar (of course, I asked her to do for me.) and she was great at that instrument.

She played a whole bunch of other songs. On her other guitar, she played "Regret Message". On her keyboard, she played "Triple Baka". Then on her grand piano, she played "Sisters United/Meltdown" and her finger moved along that piano FAST. Like, really fast. But of course, not as fast as "Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" or any other Vocaloid. That song is INSANE. Yet sad at the same time. When she played the final note on the song "Odds and Ends" on her violin I noticed she said a small tear but quickly wiped it away and smiled.

I walked towards her and gave her a hug. "You were amazing. Never stop doing what you do best. Besides science. A little break won't hurt." I said. She nodded and sobbed a little telling me that the last song she played to her mom was "Odds and Ends" on her violin.

I nodded and brought her to the couch allowing her to rest. I comforted her until she felt better. Then I decided to try to cheer her up. I grabbed the music sheet on "Servant of Evil" for the piano and played it for her while singing along in Japanese.

_(1)"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai__  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago__  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba__  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru"_

Clara truly does act like royalty in such a large mansion but doesn't show it. Her parents rich and somehow a little selfish. Yet she never followed her greedy parents' way. We both did something wrong and we are both doing something to cheer up.

_(2)"Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta _

_Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane _

_Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de _

_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa"_

So much people are cruel and the both of us are lucky to meet each other. So much people expected us to be great. I realize how much our lives are connected which makes me realize that we should have been together from the start.

(3_)"Tatoe sekai no subete ga _

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo _

_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara _

_Kimi wa soko de waratteite"_

I would hate to see Clara hurt or crying. It makes me feel so sad that I would do anything to see that wonderful smile of hers. Soon, Clara got over her sadness and joined me in singing.

(4_)**"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **_

**_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago _**

**_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba _**

**_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru"_**

We were both hurt and just by luck, we met. I'm glad I was able to meet someone that felt the same as me. Clara probably felt the same way for whenever she saw me, her smile would bring the stars to shame. We both sand in harmony as if we practiced for years.

_(5)"Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini _

_Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko _

_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni _

_Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita"_

I was only here for a vacation until I saw Clara's dazzling sea green eyes that lit up happiness and hope and at times showed her sadness and anger and darkened. I knew at first sight that I was in love with her.

_(6)"Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto _

_Keshite hoshii to negau nara _

_Boku wa sore ni kotae you"_

I don't care what the Government wants from Clara. If I had the key to release Clara from this prison, I would gladly do it without hesitation.

_(7)Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

I feel so bad for her that I felt like crying upon hearing her story.

_(8)"**Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **_

**_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago _**

_"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo" _

_Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau"_

If we never met, I would probably have gone mad and would probably be going suicidal upon getting memories from it. I'm glad Clara was the person I relied too. I could spill every secret and decision I have made and she would respect and cheer me on when others would give me distasteful looks and pitying glances that I hated. Clara understood the pain I felt and I wished I did something for her.

_(9)**"Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou **_

**_Ikareru kokumintachi no te de _**

**_Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba _**

**_Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou"_**

Our painful memories we have always replays. If had the power to redo both of our mistakes and be together happily I would gladly do so.

(10)"_"Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru" _

_"Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai" _

_"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo" _

_"Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa""_

If Clara were to fall, I would gladly switch places and do it for her. Her innocent and shy personality safe and without feeling hate towards herself.

_(11)"_**_Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha _**

**_Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_**

_Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba _

_Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru"_

People from this town judge her so soon. A ghost? A murderer? She is nothing of those sorts. If they say she done something wrong, I would say the opposite.

_(12)**"Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni **_

**_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no _**

**_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta _**

**_Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai"_**

I never expected to be here. Just beside someone that understands me. Who understands my feelings. And here I am, wanting to hold you tight and forget this prison.

_(13)"Tatoe sekai no subete ga _

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo _

_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara _

_Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite"_

I don't care what the world says about her. She had the right to do it. I would think that most of them would do the same thing yet they judge her actions. "Cold-hearted" is not the definition of her personality. More of "friendly" and "caring".

_(14)**"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai **_

**_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago _**

**_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba _**

**_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru"_**

We both did something wrong in two different ways but destiny brought us together to show that there is still something worth living for. Clara was most certainly worth living for and if I were to die, I would die seeing her give that happy smile that always gave me hope.

_(15)"Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba _

_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne"_

Being with you means everything to me. If we could just redo our mistakes, I would love to and meet you again in that time.

Upon finishing the last note. I looked at Clara and smiled. She smiled back that shining smile that made my heart flutter. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked until she kissed back.

I hugged her when we separated for air. "You were amazing." She said blushing a little. I smiled, "We were amazing." I corrected. We both smiled and laughed and basically hanged out. When it was 12 o'clock, our stomach rumbled together and we both laughed while making our way to the dining table and ate breakfast.

Clara's robots are amazing. They can cook really well to. Those scrambled eggs were so soft and fluffy that you would think you were eating clouds or marshmallows. After breakfast, we decided to chill out in Clara's room which was probably as big as her laboratory. We sat on the couch, snuggled up with a blanket, and chatted like there was no tomorrow.

Soon, my phone made the sound which meant I have a message. I looked at it and mentally slapped myself.

"_Clive. Where are you? You didn't come back from last night and we are getting worried. You better come back. Professor Layton is pacing around like crazy._

_-Emmy"_

I paled. Clara saw this and looked at the message then laughed. Then we realized I had to go. Clara frowned but smiled as I told her I'll be back soon. I pecked her on the lips and walked back to the house with a smile. A faintly heard Clara say, "I'll see you when stars appear." She said. I nodded and raised a thumb up and quickened my pace. Happy to see her soon.

* * *

"Clive Dove, where on Earth have you been!?" Emmy practically shouted. But I was too happy about this morning. "I slept in best friend's house. Sorry not sorry." I said. _If you can call Clara my best friend. _I thought. I walked up my room and remembered everything Clara and I did the entire morning. Personally, I think the duet and the kiss was the best yet.

I just stayed in my room, reminiscing every moment with Clara and realized we both smiled more often when we see each other. I smirked, I guess I'm in love with my best friend. I heard a knock on the door and heard Luke saying it was dinner time. I practically jumped out my bed remembering I had a meeting with Clara.

Dinner was okay but as soon as I told Emmy I was going out she looked at me for a second and smirked. "Who's the girl?" she asked. I blushed and told her "Clara. Clara Jackson." I said. She smiled, "I'm glad you found someone who caught your eye." She said and practically pushed my off the house but forcing me to where fresh clothes.

I walked towards the mansion and smiled when I saw Clara there waiting with a new outfit on. She had a white dress on with black swirls on it line in gold. She had black flats on with a gold tiara on her head with her hair falling down. All in all she looked stunning. I smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Why hello there beautiful." I said. She blushed and smiled, "Hey there handsome." She replied back.

And this was the start with my relationship with my best friend.

* * *

**I LOVE VOCALOID! DEAL WITH IT! Anyway, I'll put the English lyrics from the Japanese lyrics.**

**Servant of Evil**

_**(1)You're a princess, I'm a servant **_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins **_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you **_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**(2)Inside expectations we were born **_

_**We were blessed by the church bells **_

_**For the convenience of selfish adults **_

_**Our future was split in two**_

_**(3)Even if all the world **_

_**Became your enemy **_

_**I will protect you so **_

_**You just be there smiling**_

_**(4)You're a princess, I'm a servant **_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins **_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you **_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**(5)When I went to a neighbouring country **_

_**In town I caught sight of a girl of green **_

_**From that kind voice and smiling face **_

_**I fell in love at first sight**_

_**(6)But if the princess wishes for that girl **_

_**To be erased **_

_**I will answer that**_

_**(7)Why? My tears won't stop**_

_**(8)You're a princess, I'm a servant **_

_**Destiny separated madly driven twins **_

_**"Today's snack is brioche" **_

_**You laugh, laugh innocently**_

_**(9)Before long this country will probably end **_

_**By the hands of angered citizens **_

_**If this is what they say we deserve **_

_**I will definitely oppose that**_

_**(10)"Here, change into my clothes" **_

_**"Please do this and escape immediately" **_

_**"It's alright we are twins" **_

_**"Surely no one will realize"**_

_**(11)I'm a princess, you're a fugitive **_

_**Destiny separated sad twins **_

_**If they say that you are evil **_

_**I have the same blood flowing through**_

_**(12)Once upon a time there was **_

_**A treacherous kingdom **_

_**And reigning over that place **_

_**Was my very cute sibling**_

_**(13)Even if all the world **_

_**Became your enemy **_

_**I will protect you so **_

_**You just be somewhere smiling**_

_**(14)You're a princess, I'm a servant **_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins **_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you **_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**(15)If we could be reborn **_

_**I want to be with you again that time**_

**It doesn't make much sense but if you watch the video for "Servant of Evil" and "Daughter of Evil" it would make a lot of sense and the song is REALLY sad. So yeah! Sorry for not updating. I'll update as much as I can. Good bye!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE! YAY! HELLO! How are you? How's your day? I was supposed to post this four days ago but the internet vanished. Like none what so ever. Anyway, sorry, here you go. Another chapter! Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN. I ALSO DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY. END OF STORY.**

* * *

**THOSE STARS**

**CHAPTER V**

**~CLARA~**

* * *

We talked for so long. When it was ten PM, I was sad that he had to go. "I'll come back. Tomorrow. Seven good for you?" Clive asked. I nodded and smiled, "See you soon." I said. He smiled hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you." He said and walked away to his house. As I walked back, I was practically skipping with delight. "Good night Rose." I greeted my first created robot. "Good night ma'am Clara." Rose said and zipped away.

I walked to my room, brushed my teeth, changed into my sleeping dress. A white sleeve less dress. I turned on the air conditioner and went under the covers of my bed. Then, I turned on my speakers and plugged my phone to it and started playing all my favorite songs. As I listened to it, I slowly fell asleep dreaming.

"_You will stay here, whether you like it or not. I don't care if your parents are dead in this house. You murdered our best people and you will not walk away free. Since your too young to go to jail, your house shall be your jail. I will visit you every two months." The man in that black suit and sunglasses said. I nodded while rubbing the alarmer on my wrist. "Its tight." I said softly. The guard who was standing beside me frowned and adjusted it, "Is that better?" he asked. _

_I nodded and smiled at him, "Thanks mister." I said. The governor looked at me in disgust and glared at the guard. The guard cowered but nodded and smiled at me. "II'll be visiting you too. My name is Kenny, Kenny Alster." Kenny said. I smiled at the kind guard; Kenny, "My name is Clara, Clara Jackson. I can't wait to see you next time." I said and walked in._

_News then spread that a police man was murdered in his own house with his wife and son. That man...was Kenny. He was so nice and kind...yet he was murdered. _

"_No...your not allowed here." I said at the governor. "You ordered Mr. Kenny and his family to be murdered...didn't you?" I asked. The governor smirked, "Smart girl." He said. He walked towards me and knelled to be the same height as me, "You bring ANYONE here...that person is DEAD. Am I clear?" he asked. I looked down and nodded, "Yes mister." I said softly. He stood up and laughed a little, "That's right. Your a murderer, I don't think I will expect people here anyway."_

_But the governor was wrong...a few kids would visit me and play with me. Adults would bring me small pieces of candy to cheer me up. But all of them...they died. Now the people in the town hate me...they hated me so much that they decided to call me "The Cold-hearted ghost" and think I 'm not human for the murder of all those adults and kids. _

_That's the main reason why I kept myself locked away. I can't bear the pain of losing people who were so kind and understanding to me._

_What the governor said now burned into my head..._

_You bring ANYONE here...that person is DEAD...dead...dead...D E A D._

_Clive might die too!_

I woke up screaming and sweating. I stood up and grabbed a small face towel and wiped the sweat away. I walked to my bed and hugged my knees. I looked at the clock on my wall, it was 4 AM. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep and decided to go to the music room and play a few instruments.

I walked to my grand piano and sat down. I lift open the cover and thought of a song to play. I ended up playing "Rainbow Veins" by Owl City. I played the song again and again until it was 7:30. I stood up, covered my piano and walked to the dining hall. I didn't even bother greeting my robots anymore. Heck, I didn't even finish my food and just stood up and left. I took a cold bath and stood under the shower for 30 minutes just pondering about my problem.

I went out and dressed up. A black mini skirt, a sea green shirt, a black cardigan, a pendant and brown boots. I pulled my hair to the right and tied it at the end of it. I looked out the window and saw Clive there smiling and waving at me. "_Act normal." _I thought. I forced out a smile and waved at him back. I checked out my device, "_I'll be coming over now." _It said. I nodded and walked to my backyard and sat on the bench surrounded by my garden.

I stared at the clouds for a minute and when I looked back down, Clive was siting next to me. I leaned on his shoulder and tried very hard to forget what the governor said.

_You bring ANYONE here...that person is DEAD!_

_You bring ANYONE here...that person is DEAD!_

_You bring ANYONE here...that person is DEAD!_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed while shutting my eyes tight and clutching my head on both sides with my hands. Clive looked at me confused, "You want me to stop?" he asked. I looked at him and frowned when I saw his hurt expression, "N-no...it's not that. I just..."

_You bring ANYONE here...that person is DEAD!_

"I don't think its safe for you to keep coming here Clive." I said, making my back face him. "Why?" Clive asked while placing his hand on my right shoulder. I jolted but didn't face him, "I...I don't want YOU to die." I said softly. Clive moved his hand away from me, "W-what do you mean die?" he asked shocked. I sighed and told him everything. What happened to my parents, the governor, Kenny, the kids and the adults.

Clive was silent for a long time after explaining to him. I brought my legs closer to me and hugged my knees. "I understand if you want to leave. I don't want to know your dead too anyway. Just...just please. Please listen and go. Go away and stay safe. Do it for me." I asked while a few tears started flowing. I heard Clive stand up and run away. I looked at him and saw some tears on his eyes.

I stood up and ran to my room. I went in, slam the door shut, ran to my bed and sobbed. "Good choice Test Subject C." A voice at the other side of the room said. I looked up and saw _him. _The governor stood there, high and mighty. I looked away from him and lay down on my bed.

"My name is Clara. Not Test Subject C." I said. "Whatever. But good choice, you pushed him away to keep him alive." He said. I growled and stood up facing him, "Don't DARE murder him. Don't even TOUCH him. Don't even let your BOYS do your dirty work! I don't care if you hurt me, just don't lay a FINGER on him or let any of your men do so." I said.

The governor smirked, "You would let me hurt you in exchange for keeping him alive? Wow, very protective." He said and walked towards him. He looked down on me since I was a tad bit shorter. "You love him, don't you?" he asked. I blushed and looked out the window, not even daring to look at Clive's window.

"Ah...you do. No wonder you're very keen in keeping alive." The governor said. Then, a nurse came in with the injection. I sat on my bed while she injected me. "You'll feel a little woozy but that's normal." She said and left.

I lay down on my bed and sighed as the governor and his men left my mansion. Rose then came in with a bowl of her special chocolate chip cookies. "Smile a little, Clara. You can still talk to him with your device." Rose said while giving me the bowl.

I took one and nibbled on the edges slowly, "I-i guess so." I said while looking out the window, searching for Clive but found none. "What if he doesn't reply? What if he hates me? What if he's avoiding me now!?" I ask, getting a little worked up.

Rose just combed my hair and braided it slowly, "He wouldn't." She said with a smile. I took another cookie and took a small bite, "How are you so sure?" I asked. "Because he loves you. Its just like that song in your game, '_Love will not leave you. Hate will not heal you.' _If he hates you, it won't heal the wound you left on him for asking him to leave.

But your love for each other will keep you two going and you might eventually forget the past and keep running towards the future." Rose said solemnly. I took a deep breathe and ate the last cookie. I gave Rose the bowl, and stood up. "I will be in the music room." I said and ran off. Rose went on her own way.

I sat on my gran piano and lifted the cover. I began to play the song "Promise". The one that Rose referenced. I then began to sing softly.

"Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light."

Meeting Clive was my best day ever. I forgot all my troubles and doubts around him. He would smile and my day would brighten.

"Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over."

Clive helped getting back up after every fall and I am glad that I'm in love with him.

"Battles we can win, our struggle lies within."

Clive and I both fought hard against what we think is right. People around me say I'm wrong, but truly inside I knew I was right. It was hard enough to see my parents dead in front of me when I was young, yet Clive knew how I felt.

"Will we live to greet the dawn?"

Doubting was never like me until the incident happened. I thought I would be stuck in this jail, my own home. I thought my life has no purpose but Clive gave me the reason to live and I'm glad there is someone out there just like me.

"Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you."

Rose was right, hating each other is against my will. Without Clive was hard enough. I really do love him. I'm happy that he feels the same way_. "I'm sorry for pushing you away." _I thought.

"Promise me one day that peace shall reign."

Our world doesn't need this type of people. Greed fed our minds and now it affects other's lives. I just wanted freedom. I wanted everybody to treat each other equally. We don't need to cower in fear of other people. I would give freedom in exchange of my life.

As I finished the last note of the piece, I covered my piano and walked to the couch and cried softly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..." I mumbled. Then, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me softly. "It's okay, I forgive you. I understand. Please stop crying and smile." A soft voice said.

It was Clive.

I hugged him and wiped my tears away and tried to smile, he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and we both went closer to each other. Simply enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

**Awww...isn't that cute? **

**Well, don't worry. Plan Dead is about to begin! BWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this update! "Those Stars" is about to end soon. Not very soon but soon. *sobs* Anyway, bye!**

**~MagicTricker21W01**


End file.
